1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive diagnostic interface modem and more particularly pertains to a new automotive diagnostic interface device for quickly determining engine problems from a remote location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an automotive diagnostic interface modem is known in the prior art. More specifically, an automotive diagnostic interface modem heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,553; U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,146; U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,539; U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,357; U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,080; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 374,183.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new automotive diagnostic interface device. The inventive device includes a hand-held interface unit including a housing, a microprocessor disposed in the housing and having circuitry for interfacing with an engine management computer system and also having circuitry for transforming and transmitting data to a receiver/transmitter with the hand-held interface unit further including an input cable connected to the microprocessor and having an end, and an output cable connected to the microprocessor and having an end; and also includes an adapter plug securely connected to the end of the input cable and being adapted to be received in a diagnostic port of the engine management computer system; and further includes an acoustics coupler securely connected to the end of the output cable and being adapted to be connected to a telephone.
In these respects, the automotive diagnostic interface device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of quickly determining engine problems from a remote location.